cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Storm
Nicholas Delgado (born March 13th, 1997) is a Canadian pro wrestler currently signed to UCW, ONE, and XPW, where he performs under the ring name Charles Storm. Early Life Delgado was born in Brampton, Ontario, Canada. He lived with his mother and father. His father John, is a professional wrestler and still wrestles to this day. Delgado lived in the middle to upper class even while his father was on the road and still was spoiled rotten by his loving mother, who he loves dearly. His mother supported every decision he made back then. She supported him when he used to play Soccer, Basketball, Amateur Wrestling, and of course Rugby. Above all else, Nicholas loved professional wrestling. His mother is quoted as saying. "'''He loved that damn wrestling, always watched it every Monday, like clockwork, watched the PPV's, bought the t-shirts, toys, etc. He loved wrestling!"' His father was a different story, his father, John, was very against the idea of Nicholas becoming a professional wrestler. His father being one of the wrestlers to innovate hardcore wrestling and he feared his son would follow the same path. He eventually started training in pro wrestling at the age of 15 at the '''Superkick'd Wrestling Academy' where he learned his in-ring style. He dropped out from high school and immediately started to wrestle full time. Professional Wrestling Career UCPW - (2017) Delgado would make two apperances in UCPW, one to win the UCPW Hardcore Championship, and the other to lose the belt. Delgado then left the promotion. FOW - (2017 - 2018) Delgado signed with the UCW developmental brand FOW, in late 2017. It wouldn't be until early 2018 when he made his debut facing off against Jack Blake in his debut match for the FOW Television Championship, the match ended with a Rhys Nero making his return to the promotion causing a DQ and costing the match for Delgado, Delgado then started his first rivalry with Rhys Nero because of this event. A match between the two was announced for FOW; Battle Of Las Vegas, the stipulation being whoever would win would go on to the main event of that PPV, and get a shot at the television title again. Delgado would win the match vs Rhys, but fail to win the main event due to interference by Rhys. Following this PPV, Delgado had a tag match with vs Rhys and Chase Dunn, while teaming with Jayden Retro. Delgado and Retro would win the match by DQ after Nero hit Retro with a chair, Delgado would go to check on him only to get hit with a chair also. Delgado's next match would be until May 18th, 2018, a whole 2 months after the tag match. In this match, he would once again face Rhys Nero, However, this match was a #1 contender's match, the match would end in a no contest due to both men continuing to fight after the count of 10. Delgado's next match would be on June 11th and would be in a handicap match in which he would win. A match was announced for the upcoming FOW PPV, FOW: Nitro. It was a triple threat match for the Television Championship featuring Rhys Nero and Jack Blake. The match would end with Delgado tapping out to Jake Blake. Following this defeat, FOW, as well as the parent company UCW, would restart thus ending Delgado's time in FOW. IIW - (2017 - 2018) Delgado signed with IIW in late 2017 and was put into a tag team called The Prospects, Delgado would go on to lose his first match due to a DQ, and then lose at the PPV, in a tag team match. Following this match, Delgado was never seen in IIW again, signalling his release from the promotion. Legacy World Wrestling - (2018 - 2019) Delgado was offered a contract from Legacy World Wrestling, to appear in there PPV, Legacy IV, for a match to crown the first-ever X1 champion, Storm not only accepted the offer but was then offered a full-time contract by Legacy World Wrestling on March 30th, 2018. At Legacy IV, Delgado would shock the whole crowd by winning the battle royal and become the first ever Legacy X1 champion and was able to cash in that belt at any time for a shot at the Legacy World Championship. Legacy World Champion - (2018 - 2019) This cash-in came on July 26th, 2018, A cash in that became very controversial considering at the time Delgado was suspended by the promotion and many feel as if he shouldn't have been allowed to cash in. Delgado's first title defense came on September 1st, 2018 and he faced Johnny Hazard, the man who previously held the belt, Delgado was successful in his defense and was quote backstage after the match and said: "Easiest win of my career. Johnny Hazard you're a joke, guess I was wrong about you" The next time defense came against Brandon Fischer at Redemption, Delgado would make quick work of him and would win the bout in a dominating time of 7 minutes, 8 seconds. #BoycottLegacy and Return to Legacy - (2018 - January 12th, 2019) Following this win, Delgado would become furious with Legacy management and would start a #boycottlegacy until he was put into the main event where be believed he belonged, Delgado would make his return on November 25th, 2018, attacking Cody Hagen after the main event. Following this attack, it was announced that Delgado would face Cody Hagen in the main event of the PPV, Kingdom Come. This rivalry would last for months with back and forth promo battles between each other. The stakes for the match could not be higher, it was not just for the Legacy World Championship, but the loser would also have to leave Legacy. The match took place on January 11th, and would go on for almost 1 hour! The match took a toll on both men and Delgado was taken to the limit, both mentally and physically. The match would end with Delgado locking in a ring post assisted figure 4, forcing Cody Hagen to say the infamous words, "I quit". Delgado was injured by this match and left the company on February 25th, 2019. Return to Legacy - (2019 - June 8th, 2019) On Thursday, March 28th, 2019, Delgado returned to the promotion and attacked Rob Cayman, after this altercation, the main event of Legacy V was announced, Rob Cayman vs Charles Storm, winner takes all. At the event, Delgado would retain. After this match, a 4 man match was announced for LWW's next PPV, Back 4 Blood. Meanwhile Delgado would announce on April 9th, Charles Storm's Summer Showdown, featuring his rematch between him and Rob Cayman. At Back For Blood, Delgado lost the title ending his reign. Second World Title Reign and Departure (June 8th, 2019 - October 6th) On Saturday, June 8th, 2019, Delgado made his return after attacking and pinning the World Champion, Joe Crimson, and leaving with the belt. A match was announced for the next PPV, Ultimate X between the two. At the event, Delgado would recapture the World Championship. Delgado faced Rob Cayman on June 30th, 2019 in a rematch at Charles Storm's Summer Showdown. Delgado retained. Delgado's next title defense would be on August 24th against Jonathon Storm, however, he was attacked and replaced with Cody Hagen. During the match Finn Sarkozi distracted Delgado, causing Cody Hagen to roll up Delgado and win the title. Following this, Delgado would not be shown on Legacy programming until his release from Legacy on October 6th, 2019. WXIW - (2018) Delgado signed with WXIW in late 2018, His first match was against Alexander Henry and he lost. His next match was against Rashad Wyatt, he lost. After this Delgado left WXIW UCW - (2018 - Present) Delgado signed with UCW in late 2018, He was announced as apart of the roster on November 16th, 2018. Delgado's first match would be in a gauntlet, Delgado lost. 'XPW - (2019 - Present)' On January 30th, 2019, It was announced Delgado would face Rashad Wyatt at there upcoming Homecoming PPV. At the event, Charles lost to Rashad Wyatt. After this it was announced that Delgado would face Cody Hagen, however, this match never happened and instead, a match between Delgado and Kid Punk for TripleMania was announced but never happened. Delgado was announced to face Rashad Wyatt in a rematch on November 26th. On December 23rd, Delgado was announced as part of a 6 man gauntlet set to take place on Christmas Day. At the event, Delgado entered last and lost to Rob Cayman. One World Pro Wrestling - (2019 - Present) Delgado was announced as one of the first wrestlers to sign with newly found promotion, OWPW, His first match was announced for Chapter 1 and was between himself and Keith Matthews for a #1 contender's shot for the world championship. Delgado lost and has not been seen since. Personal Life Delgado is openly bisexual Delgado has a scar on his torso from his match vs Cody Hagen Delgado has a tattoo of Chucky on his right pectoral muscle, he is quoted as saying: "My friends call me Chucky all the time, so it only made sense to me to get it tattooed on me" Delgado also has a tattoo of the word "Icon" on his left pectoral muscle, he has said that: "Being an icon is so much more than being god-like, people look up to you and they know your name when your an icon, they come up to you at 5 in the morning at the airport asking for your autograph when your an icon, being an icon is now apart of me due to my life and everything i've done in it" Delgado is an atheist Championships and accomplishments * UCPW ** Hardcore Championship (1 Time) * Legacy World Wrestling ** X1 Championship (1 Time) ** World Championship (2 Times) ** Overall Superstar of the Year (2018) * One World Pro Wrestling ** Match Of The Night (1 time) (With Keith Matthews) In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Shock Therapy (Air Raid Bomb) - (2018 - Present) ** Oyasumi! (Hip Toss Knee Strike) - (2018 - Present) ** Storm Chaser (Angle Slam) - (2017 - 2018) - Used as a normal move after ** Devil Reverse (Gun Stun) - (2017 - 2018) - Used as a normal move after * Signature Moves ** Jawbreaker '(Single Knee Facebreaker 2) - (2018 - Present) ** '''Snap German Suplex '- (2017 - Present) ** Hammerlock Lariet - (2018) ** Hammerlock DDT - (2017 - 2018) * '''Nicknames ** The American Heel ** The Tokyo Antihero * Theme Songs ** Lansdowne - Savage - (2017 - 2019) ** Verse One - VEGA - (2019 - Present) Category:Wrestler